Always the Bridesmaid
by therisingharvestmoon
Summary: Edward would have loved to have had a wedding. Edward/Kim.


**A/N - I thought I would try writing an Edward Scissorhands oneshot. I was listening to 'Part of Your World' from the Little Mermaid soundtrack, and I thought of ES, so I thought of this randomly. I sat, I typed, and please tell me what you think. Ps - If I owned Edward, he could live with me! Hoorah! But sadly, he don't.**

* * *

Edward put his hands down by his sides, not wanting to ruin his new suit. It was very smart indeed. He turned as Peg brushed him down. 'You look very nice Edward.' She clasped her hands together. 'And my, so handsome!'

He beamed in delight. It was his first time attending a public event and he had to admit he was very nervous. A wedding, he was told, was quite a big occasion for people. He desperately wanted to clasp his hands together, but he was afraid he might tear the thin, black material. He expected he had brushed up very nicely for the wedding, but when Kim walked around the corner in her dress, he could never be anything so gorgeous in comparison. His heart swelled in his chest like it did every time she was around. 'You look… beautiful.' He stuttered.

Kim looked up; her cheeks tinged a little pink. 'Thanks.' She said quietly, brushing down her lilac dress.

Just before they were about to leave, Kevin spilled soda on his tie, causing the family to be thrown into complete anarchy. Peg brushed past Edward, retrieving a wet sponge from the sink, fretting and pawing at her son's neck. 'Oh dear, we really don't have time for this.' Kim smiled at Edward, who looked puzzled. Peg seemed so upset. Finally, the house was locked and the family was jammed into the Sudan. Edward sat in the middle, his razor sharp hands clasped at his sides, the points of his 'fingers' jabbing into the floor.

He grinned nervously at Kim. 'I've never been to a wedding before?'

'Really?' She asked, as if it was half obvious, but not unkindly. 'That's a shame. Their nice, I like them.' She said, brushing through her hair tersely. Looking at him, she smiled warmly so he would relax. 'No one will be looking at you, it's alright.' His shoulders visibly relaxed. 'Everyone will be looking at the bride.'

'Will they?' Edward asked, a confused frown tugging at his soft features.

'They certainly will.' Bill said happily from the driver's seat. 'My cousin Jennifer's quite a stunner.'

'Oh.' Edward understood. Pretty girls, like Kim, usually got more attention than everyone else. Especially, he noticed as they drove on, when they were all dressed up in their best clothes. He felt proud to be invited to this wedding. It sounded like a lot of fun. And it would be even more fun if no one was looking at him.

When they arrived, Kim joined the rest of the bridesmaids out the front of the church while Peg, Bill, Kevin and Edward took their seats. Edward tensed at the back of the group when all eyes were directed to him, but soon they seemed uninterested when they realised he wasn't the bride. They sat quite near the front; a few more late scatterers took their seats before an enormous organ came to life, making the whole church rumble. Everyone including Edward turned to see Kim enter the church, her lilac gown matching the other bridesmaids. However, Edward barely noticed them. His eyes bore into Kim's beautiful hazel ones and she smiling bashfully at the intensity of his gaze. _Oh I know, _he thought to himself, _I'd like to have a wedding with Kim one day. _

Once the procession was at the front of the church, next to a man which Peg told Edward was the 'groom', the music changed, and Edward turned from Kim for only a second, to see probably the second most pretty woman he had seen in his life. She was tall, thin, with a perfect shape near her chest and gorgeous, flowing red hair. No wonder all eyes in the church were on her. Well, _almost _all eyes. Edward briefly looked back at Kim, and was delighted to see her smiling back. Jennifer, the bride, walked slowly down the aisle, little girls throwing red and white rose petals in her path.

After the vows were read, the bride and groom kissed, the whole church clapping with delight. Edward beamed at Jennifer and Greg when they passed him instead. He didn't think it would be nice if he accidentally decapitated a few wedding guests.

The family left to the reception, where Kim was helping the bride in the bathroom (which Edward thought was strange) and he sat near the punch and cake, observing the rest of the guests dancing. 'Edward?'

He spun around, slicing a foam cup full of punch open, spilling it all over his shoes. 'Oh dear.' His face went a deep rouge.

Kim looked slightly horrified, but mostly amused. 'I'm sorry I startled you, Edward.' She pulled him out of the sticky patch on the marble floor. Apparently, Jennifer's family was quite wealthy, and had hired out a chateau to hold their reception. The guests were dancing in the white and gold decorated foyer, covered in balloons, flowers, streamers and little white lights. He looked quite embarrassed and she felt sorry for him; the night was going quite well for them both.

'I'm sorry.' He said meekly.

'Don't be!' She said, taking his wrist. 'Here, would you like to dance with me?'

His eyes widened and he went an even deeper puce than before. 'Of course.' He immediately looked at his hands. 'But…'

'Here.'

Kim placed his hands over her shoulders so only his wrists were touching her flesh. The rather fast paced Latin danced changed to a slow, smooth track by Norah Jones, as if the deejay had seen them dancing. It was her turn to blush. 'You know, I hate the feeling of always the bridesmaid, never the bride.' She said gloomily.

'What does that mean?' Edward asked innocently.

She smiled weakly. 'Oh, nothing. Nevermind.'

They danced, and Edward noticed other couples moving closer to each other, so he did too.

'Edward?'

'Yes?'

'Your very sweet. Very kind to me. Most men…' she pressed her head against his chest and his heart fluttered with delight. 'Don't know how to treat a woman right. Jennifer is lucky. And so am I, I guess.'

His cheeks warmed, but not in embarrassment. 'The inventor told me – taught me, how we should respect a lady. Always offer her the seat, or open the carriage door for her. She should not have to ask for any of her needs, because she works hard, and they should always be there for her. He must never undermine her for her being a lady, he must respect her, because she deserves it.' He recited.

She felt her heart well in her chest, and she sensed he got this sensation with her. 'Thankyou.' Kim muttered into his chest.

Edward smiled. 'Your welcome.' It never faded from his faced, even as they danced long after most of the other couples had gone home.

* * *

**A/N - If you made it this far, please review.**


End file.
